Sentimientos conectados
by agatali12
Summary: Este es un oneshot dedicado al cumpleaños de Naruto y tambien porque falta poco para que termine Naruto Shippuden, es el primer fics que hago de Naruto asi que porfavor denle una OPORTUNIDAD. OJO este fics es desde el punto de vista de dos personas quien lo quiere (no es de forma romantica asi que despreocuense).


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

 **Este es un fics para celebrar que Naruto cumplio años (10/10 si no tengo perdon de DIOS por eso) y tambien que falta dos o tres capitulos mas para que Naruto Shippuden termine (si soy una fan de Naruto).**

 **PD1: Es alternativo osea que los Occ no aparecen en el anime ni del manga sino de mi loca imaginacion.**

 **PD2: Este fics es de punto de vista de dos personas que siempre estuvieron con el (una entre las sombras y la otra desde que lo conocio y supo su relacion).**

 **PD3: No pondre como se llaman las dos por el momento sino me voy a referir a la mayor como -san y a la menor como -chan (tengo pensado hacer un fics con las dos en una historia a parte de esta pero eso depende de ustedes).**

 **Los Occ y la historia en si, si me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo unico.**

-Asi que aqui estabas ...-san - le toco el hombro haciendo que ella girara con todo y tazon de ramen para verme.

-Oh si es la pequeña ...-chan- le digo volviendo a poner mi tazon de ramen en el meson para seguir comiendo.

-Jajaja que gracioso, por si no me haz visto bien yo ya estoy a tu altura asi que ya no soy pequeña ...-san- le digo sentandome y pidiendole en una seña al señor Ichiraku que me traiga una racion.

-Es cierto ya no eres pequeña al igual que los demas chicos- le digo dejando de lado el tazon vacio.

-Si- respondi viendo las facciones de ella animandome a peguntarle -si sabes que dia es hoy...-san?.

-Hmp- conteste.

-Si lo sabes verdad?- pregunte con un tic en el ojo.

-Creo que se celebra el primer año desde que hubo la guerra ninja- conteste poniendo un mechon de mi cabello atras de mi oreja.

-Asi- conteste con una vena- no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado ...-san.

Suspire para girarme a verla -Si es por el cumpleaños de Naruto no me olvide asi que tranquilizate.

-Es bueno saber eso- le contesto comiendo el ramen que Ichiraku me dio.

-Y bien que se hace?- pregunte.

Deje de comer cuando me pregunto- Hmp le pedi a Sakura que le dijera a los muchachos que iba a ver una reunion en mi casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto, y tambien le pedi que lo distrajera mientras prepare todo.

-Asi que vas hacer una fiesta sorpresa- le digo viendo que asentia y seguia comiendo - y bien ,entonces que haces aqui?.

Me gire para sonreirle -pense que tu me podrias ayudar.

-De acuerdo, y que quieres que haga?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Quiero que hagas el pastel- le digo.

-Nada mas?- pregunte.

-Nada mas- afirme para decirle- se que este dia vas a visitarlos.

-Que considerada- le digo sonriendo.

-Gracia, ya me lo han dicho..-san- le digo volviendole la sonrisa.

-Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya-le digo pagando lo que comi.

-Me saludas a mis tios y le dices que los ire a visitar mañana temprano - le digo haciendo que haga la seña de ok con las manos.

.

.

.

Este año aparte de recordar el cumpleaños de Naruto tambien recordaba el dia que ellos se fueron, que ironicamente sea el mismo dia que su hijo nacio.

Me dirijia a la floreria que los Yamanaka tenian; sin lugar a dudas el local que tenian era hermoso con todas las rosas y flores de diferentes tamaño y colores, me acerque a la persona que atendia, era Ino la amiga de Sakura.

-...-san en que te puedo ayudar?- me pregunto.

-Quiero dos ramos de claveles por favor- conteste.

-Piensas visitar a alguien?- me pregunto; yo solo asenti viendo que ella envolvia a parte los dos ramos -toma.

-Gracias- le respondi pagandole, me gire despidiendome de Ino; veo a Shikamaru y a Choji caminar en direccion contraria a la mia asi que supe de inmediato que irian a ver a Ino.

-Buenos tardes...-san- me saludaron ambos.

-Buenas tardes chicos, van a ver a Ino- no lo pregunte sino afirme, ellos asintiero.

-Sakura me dijo que ...-chan esta preparando una fiesta sorpresa a Naruto- me dice de modo desinteresado Shikamaru.

-Asi es- le respondo -ustedes estan invitados tambien.

-Lo sabemos, es problematico pero iremos- me respondio, sonrei por la actitud de Shikamaru.

-Entonces los esperamos- le digo despidiendome de ellos.

Me voy alejando de la villa para ir al cementerio especificamente al lugar donde graban los nombres de los ninjas que son considerados como heroes que murieron en batallas, me incline mostrando respeto, puse los claveles en un punto en especifico donde estaba escrita dos nombres: _kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze;_ se leia.

-Saben Kushina- sensei, Minato-sensei que Naruto hoy cumple la mayoria de edad- hable, sabia que no habia nadie quien me escuchara pero no me importo, me quede en silencio un rato para volver hablar -lamento no haber cuidado debidamente de Naruto como se los prometi y tambien de no haber podido ayudarlo cuando el mas necesitaba, aunque no podia presentarme como se debia a Naruto, no podia sinceramente era la decision que tomo el tercer hokage y yo estuve de acuerdo con el, tenia que vigilarlo entre las sombras, ver que se encontrara bien, siempre fue asi aun despues de la muerte del tercer y el nombramiento de Tsunade a hokage, ella lo entendio y no me prohibio que lo siguiera haciendo siempre y cuando no descuidara mi deber como Anbu.

Me calle un rato mas viendo los pajaros volar -espero que algun dia me perdonen por no estar siempre con Naruto, cargando el peso que el siempre llevo, pero eso no importo mucho, gracias a eso Naruto nunca se rindio, pudo formar lazos de amistad, ahora es considerado como un heroe, no solo aqui sino tambien en los otros paises, pudo hacer que Sasuke vuelva, creo que tambien no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Itachi y a mi amiga- senti un nudo en la garganta cuando pronuncie a Itachi y recorde a mi amiga, nunca me perdonaria el hecho de no haber evitado la muerte de ella, ya habia perdido a mi familia, a mis senseis, a la persona que queria quitarse la vida enfrente de su amigo, le habia prometido a ella enfrente de su cadaver que me iba vengar de quien le hizo esto y a su clan, sin saber que Itachi habia sido, por su boca me habia dicho que el fue quien mato a casi todo su clan dejando unicamente vivo a su hermano sasuke, lo hizo para proteger a la aldea de una rebelion que sin duda alguna dejaria a varios muertos, lo entendi pero aun asi me dolia seguir perdiendo a los que queria, el me hizo prometer que cuidaria de Sasuke al igual que a Naruto y que no dejara que Danzo le haga daño, eso sin duda lo tenia que cumplir, ya que fue el quien le quito un ojo a Shisui antes de que el se suicidara enfrente de Itachi.

No, no queria recordar mas de lo que paso hace años, movi mi cabeza varias veces para despejarme.

-Lo siento, no quiero ponerme triste ante ustedes- me disculpe, estuve ahi un buen rato hablando hasta que me di cuenta que sea hacia tarde y todavia no habia hecho el pastel, me despedi para dirigirme a la villa para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaria para la torta.

-Hola...-san- me saludo aquel muchacho que conoci hace un año atras durante el ataque de Pain.

-Hola- conteste dirigiendome hacia donde estaba la harina, cogiendo huevos y otras cosas solo me faltaba algo la mas importante -Tienes polvo para hornear?.

-Piensas hacer un pastel?- me pregunto viendo lo que traia.

-Si- respondi- si tienes?.

-Claro, algo mas?- me pregunto, yo negue haciendo que haga la cuenta para pagarle-Toma, gracias por la compra.

-Adios- me despedi, el me sonrio y agito la mano, me dispuse a ir a mi departamento a hacer la torta.

.

.

.

-Hola de nuevo..

-chan- me saludo Sakura cuando abri la puerta de mi casa, no iba sola, venia con Hinata quien me saludo inclinando su cabeza.

-Que haces aqui Sakura, no se supone que te pedi que distrajeras a Naruto?- pregunte haciendole una seña para que pasen.

-Si, solo vine a traer a Hinata- me contesta asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Y para que?- pregunte picando algunas lechugas

-Ella quiere ayudarte con la comida- me responde me gire hacia ellas para mirar fijamente a Hinata.

-Quieres ayudarme a organizar la fiesta para Naruto?- pregunte viendo que asentia y se sonrojaba, me dio risa ver la actitud que siempre tenia Hinata cuando nombraba a Naruto, se notaba a leguas que le gustaba Naruto, lo malo es que Naruto no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, sentimientos desde la primera vez que la vi tiene hacia el, y eso que la conozco hace cinco años -esta bien, me ayudaria muchisimo una mano mas.

-Una mano mas?- me pregunto confundida Sakura.

-Si, ...-san me esta ayudando tambien, ella esta haciendo el pastel- respondi pidiendole a Hinata que se acercara.

-Asi que ..-san te esta ayudando- me dice -siempre uno puede contar con ..-san.

Asenti, Sakura se despidio de nosotras y se fue hacer lo que le pedi. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que me anime a hablar.

-Gracias por ayudarme Hinata- hable sonriendole.

-N...no es n..a..nada- me reponde sonrojada.

-Naruto se va a poner muy feliz cuando sepa que tu me ayudastes hacer la comida- le digo esperando su sonrojo, sonrojo que llego de varias tonalidades hasta dio la impresion que se iba a desmayar.

-T..tu..cre...crees?- me pregunto.

-Por supuesto que si- le respondi.

-Me alegra que Naruto tenga a alguien quien lo quiera- me dice, me detuve en lo que hacia para mirarla con los ojos como platos.

-Si sabes que Naruto y yo somos como hermanos verdad, aunque solo seamos primos lejano- le respondi volviendo a lo que hacia -ademas el tiene quien lo quiera o mejor dicho quien lo ame.

-Que..que di..dices ...-chan- me hablo.

-Que tu amas a Naruto verdad?- pregunte.

-Si- me contesto apenas en un susurro pero aun asi logre escucharlo.

-Me alegra- respondi dedicandole una sonrisa.

Asi estuvimos un buen rato hablando de trivialidades hasta que ...-san vino con la torta y las dos comenzamos a bombardearle de preguntas acerca de Naruto, ambas queriamos que Naruto sea feliz, uno a uno llegaban por ultimo hice un clon de sombra para avisarle a Sakura que ya podia a ir con Naruto, ella asintio y llamo a Naruto diciendole que yo necesitaba ayuda y que lo necesitaba a el y a ella.

Les pedi a los muchachos que se escondieran, yo me puse cerca de la puerta para abrirles.

Tocaron la puerta, les di paso a Naruto y a Sakura.

-Nee ...-chan por que esta tan oscuro?- me pregunto, en ese momento se prendieron las luces y los muchachos salieron

-Feliz cumpleaños- gritaron, todos estaban ahi, hasta gaara vino porque se lo pedi personalmente y sus hermanos tambien vinieron, esta tambien tsunade, kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, kurenai y su hija, konohamaru y sus amigos, Iruka-sensei, el señor Ichiraku y su hija, hasta Bee vino y por ultimo los chicos con excepcion de Sasuke que no se encontraba en la villa.

-Gracias 'ttebayo- hablo sonriendo como el solo sabe hacer.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando, riendo, comiendo, competiendo entre todos, yo pasaba mas con Gaara preguntandole como iba con la aldea y sus fanaticas; ...-san hablaba con Tsunade y Shizune, me separe de Gaara y los demas, saliendo al patio a tomar aire, senti los pasos de alguien quien se acercaba a mi.

-Que haces aqui ...-chan?- me pregunto ...-san.

-Esa misma pregunta queria hacerte ...-san- le digo- no estabas con Tsunade y Shizune hace un rato.

-Estaba, como tu misma dijistes- se me burlo.

-Jaajaja- me rei con sarcasmo.

-Ya no te enojes- me dice

-...-san, ...-chan- escuchamos la voz de Naruto, ambas giramos al mismo tiempo que Naruto nos abrazaba -gracias ...-san, ...-chan.

Nos quedamos paralizadas hasta que le devolvimos el abrazo diciendole al unisono -de nada Naruto.

Nos separamos de el sonriendole -Feliz cumpleaños Naruto.

Entramos los tres juntos, divirtiendonos hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

Esperabamos estar siempre con Naruto pero ya no entre las sombras o como conocida, sino como amiga y prima que eran.

.

.

.

 **Fin..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien, que les parecio?, se merece un review, si es asi se los agradecere, y diganme que les parece si hago un fics con cada una de ellas pero aparte contandoles la historia de ellas y si es asi me avisen o me envian un mensaje.**

 **Gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aqui y me hayan dejado un reviews.**

 **Por favor dejen un reviews que de eso me alimento (dicen que los autores de fanfics se alimentan de eso y por lo tanto es un incetivo que nos da para hacer fics)**


End file.
